


Mine

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Oka, Autistic Oka Ruto, F/F, High School, Minor Character Death, Misogynistic Slurs, Sexuality and Gender-Related Slurs, Unhealthy Relationships, oka is basically senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano was... fairly okay with Oka being friends with the Occult Club members; the supernatural was her special interest and she needed people that would listen to her.</p>
<p>But why was Oka friends with Kokona Haruka? Ayano didn't know, but she didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never killed anyone before and I don't know how to get rid of evidence. I'm only going off of how you dispose bodies in the game, and extra things that I came up with. Sorry if this isn't correct.

Today was the day.

The day you finally got rid of the purple-haired slut that was getting too close to _your_  girlfriend. You'd warned Kokona, you told her to stay away from Oka, but _oh no_  she didn't listen. They never did. 

You'd left threatening anonymous messages, put a stabbed voodoo doll in her locker, stolen and vandalized her phone, written terrible things on her desk, and you even tried to frame her for multiple offenses.

Nothing seemed to work. She didn't kill herself, she wasn't expelled, and she didn't leave school,  _no she was just a bit nervous, she thought about telling a school counseler maybe._

God you hated her, you didn't see how Oka could stand her. Well, you could actually. Your little Oka was too sweet, too shy, and she tried to be nice to everyone if she could. Even a worthless gutter whore like Kokona Haruka.

 

_Sigh._

 

You were getting worked up over this again, but you didn't need to. The deed was done, she was dead, never to speak to your girlfriend ever again. God, it had all felt so good.

You loved the feeling you got when you'd asked her to follow you into the school garden because you saw some a lot of trash and needed help getting it. When you'd picked up the axe by the shed and rammed it into her back. How you'd covered her mouth as she screamed and sobbed in pain. How you'd whacked the axe into her large chest (you hated her chest, it was so obnoxious). How she _tried_ to crawl away. How you slammed the axe into her struggling body _OVER, OVER, OVER, OVER, AND OVER._

How pleased you felt with yourself when you saw her magled corpse.

Her weak bones sticking out at odd angles. Her dirty blood splattered on the grass. The axe marks that littered her putrid body. The bloody hacked-up mess that was once her _DISGUSTING DECIEVING SMILING FACE_. Her purple twintails that were usually so fucking _perfect_ and _neat_ , were messy and tangled and covered in dirt and blood.

After you killed her, you'd grabbed the saw in the gardening shed and sliced up her body. You'd stuffed her body parts and the axe into the different trash bags you brought with you, and put them into the incinerator. You'd rushed to the locker rooms to get cleaned up and change your uniform, and after you did that you put your uniform into the incinerator too, and then you activated it. There was one thing left though; the grass. You'd filled a bucket with water and poured it over the bloody grass until it was a soppy, diluted mess. You'd used one of the shovels to stab at the ground and mix up the mud, and by the time you got to school again in the morning, the mud would be dried up again.

Kokona was finally dead and the evidence was disposed of.

 

—————•—————

 

"A-Ayano-chan, you said y-you wanted to walk me home, a-are you coming?" Oka asked softly.

Ayano's attention snapped to Oka, and she nodded, "Oh yes, sorry Oka. I zoned out for a second." She pushed herself up from the wall and began walking down the hall with her girlfriend.

"Hey, w-when we get t-t-to m-my house, can I tell you about our attempt t-to summon a demon and t-the other things we did in the club?" Oka wondered. Ayano didn't have to look at her girlfriend to know that those big purple eyes were full of hope and a bit of worry. Despite the fact that she said yes everytime, Oka always feared that one day she would say no; but Ayano would never say no, not to her little Oka-chan.

Ayano giggled, "Oka, you know I love hearing about your day." She said as she went to hold her girlfriend's hand. 

Though Oka didn't smile, her face turned a dusty shade of pink, "I-I know Yan-chan, b-but it's always nice to ask. S-Speaking of asking things, I called K-Kokona-chan to see i-if she wanted to come over later, b-but she never called me back." She said.

Ayano felt herself wanting to smile, but managed to suppress it, "Hey, you don't need Kokona-chan. You have me." She said.

Oka nodded and squeezed her hand gently, "Y-Yeah, I have you."


End file.
